


careful whisper

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Sex, Soulmates, Talking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For #cousycomfort, in honor of 5x18 LOL, Daisy tells Coulson he doesn't have to talk about his feelings, he shows them all the time.





	careful whisper

"I know I'm not good at talking about my feelings-" he starts.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, looking at him like he's silly as she sits across the table from him. "You saved Mike, you convinced me to join SHIELD. You want to help Creel and Talbot, who have both been our enemies at one point. You brought me back from the future, because you believed in me more than I did myself."

His eyes widen slightly, like she's given him the key to something he's been wrestling with.

"My point is," she tells him, reaching across the table with her hand to touch his. "You don't have to say anything. You show it. All the time. That's what makes you such a good leader. A good guy."

He gives her a slow nod, like he's thinking it through, or stunned, as she takes her hand back.

"I don't think we've seen the last of Hale, or that Confederacy you met," she continues, trying to wrap up the reason they've sat down. To discuss strategy. What they're going to do next, about how to handle Talbot and the fact that they can't trust half of their team right now.

"Why is it so easy to talk to you?" he asks, getting up from the table.

"You're distracted," she tells him, following him with her eyes as he goes to shuffle around in the cabinets. "What is it?"

"Drink?" he asks her pulling out two glasses and a bottle of something. She nods at him as he comes and sits down at the table again, but pulls out a chair beside her. "I'm very distracted," he admits, screwing the top off and smelling it, giving her the feeling by his expression that what's inside is not very good.

"You want to do this right now?" she asks, twisting in her chair to face him.

"Why not? The world might end," he tells her pouring it out into the glasses. "Besides, I've gotten some very good ideas this way."

She smiles at him and lifts the glass after he hands it to her, clinking them together, and then they watch each other as they drink.

"Wow, this is...old," she says, choking back the drink and a laugh.

"We might actually be better off with Zima," he tells her, frowning in agreement as he swallows the overly sweet flavor.

"No," she says, shaking her head forcefully. "No Zima."

"You can't trust him," Coulson tells her, raising his eyebrows at his glass, then taking another drink.

"Nope," she replies, and sighs, then takes another drink herself. "For one thing, he sold me for money."

"Yes, there is that," he says darkly, taking another drink. "You have good instincts. That's why I wanted you in charge."

She raises an eyebrow at him downing the rest of her drink,, looking him over before setting her glass down.

Then she reaches for his, and does the same, setting it on the table next to hers.

"Daisy?" he asks a little shyly, as she leans in closer, feeling his face getting hot, and he's not sure it's the brandy. "What-"

"I'm going for more extra credit, Professor," she tells him, as he stops fidgeting, and lets her press her lips to his, just once, then pull back, blinking at him slowly, before she sits back in her chair.

"How did I do?" she asks him with a smirk, propping her elbow on the table.

He looks her over, sitting there next to him in her Quake suit, wondering what shade of red his face is right now, as he rubs a hand over his face, trying not to make a fool of himself, and he mirrors her position on the table, propping his head up with his elbow on its surface.

"Passed with flying colors," he manages to tell her.

"For that?" she asks, getting up from the table. "Are you sure you were a professor?"

"I was a high school teacher," he admits, following her to stand and tilting his head at her. "Besides, I'm not the one doing the teaching at the moment, am I?"

"Mmm," she nods once, satisfied by his answer. "Follow me then?"

He takes the bottle with him, and leaves the glasses on the table.

  
###

  
"I'm sorry I've gotten you stuck in this situation."

"I'm feeling better about it at the moment," she tells him, louder than his whispered words,, tucking her chin up over his shoulder, and drawing her hand along the curve of his hipbone to draw her fingers along his stomach.  
  
He turns back over his shoulder to her and kisses her again, half awake and suddenly chasing away negative thoughts.

"You can't sleep," she tells him. "Me neither."

"Don't get me wrong," he tells her, shuffling around so he can face her in the dark. "I feel safe. I'm in bed with a superhero."

He can't exactly see her, but he can feel her roll her eyes in the dark, and he takes her hand from his stomach, and brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly, drawing his mouth along the back of it down to her wrist.

She lets out a sigh of...something. Half tenderness, half arousal and she sits up straighter, and lets him continue as he wraps his hand around her shoulder, and pulls her closer to him, bringing their mouths together.

"This is what always happens in horror movies, before they both die horrible deaths," she jokes, and pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Maybe we should do this all night?" he tells her, slipping his hand down along her back, before tightening his grip on her ass, pulling her hip against his.

She has to admit, this has been good for chasing away lots of bad things, having him solid underneath her. someone that she can trust. He wants to open up to her more, although, he did open up quite a bit earlier when she made him ask.

Most of it involved pleasing her, and getting her to tell him what felt good and what she wanted more of. Which is fairly unfamiliar territory for her, but it really wasn't that awkward. She found that it came pretty easily with him. Pun intended.

He got an A+.

Her hand reaches across his body, and she finds him mostly hard, her palm sliding against his warm cock to help things along.

He's half humming to himself as she strokes him, practically purring for her, and she leans in and kisses then bites at the little spot beneath his ear when she finds it and feels his leg tense against her thigh.

His breathing hitches, and she can tell how turned on he is. She's had to be careful, after she saw what was spreading on his chest, to make this as easy as possible on his body.

But the other parts of him?

"I like being stuck here with you. In the dark," she tells him, lowering her voice. "It brings back memories."

"Shit," he says in a hushed tone, turning his face to her, she can feel him right there, like he wishes he could see her.

"That time we sat in the back of the SUV? I thought about that. A lot. When I was alone in my bunk. The way you said my name?"

"Skye," he says dutifully, with the same airy pronunciation he always did, and swallows hard after.

"You were so nice, especially for a suit. I didn't want to take advantage of you," she goes on.

He's trying to control his breathing now, trying to not let himself come too soon, as she drags her thumbnail along the tip of him and feels his hips jump up underneath her leg.

"Please. Please take advantage of me," he begs, half laughing, touching his hands lightly on her arm, where he had kissed her before, as she gets him off.

"You're not afraid of my powers, either."

He holds his breath then, like he's anticipating it, like he is saving everything up for it, and it makes her feel special, like she's the only person who could give him this.

There is the tingling in her arm, then her fingers, as she carefully controls her powers, concentrating as she sends them against his cock.

It makes him come immediately, finally letting himself go his hips in the air off the bed as she drags her fingers through the mess they've made on his stomach.

He finds her hair and he twists his fingers in it, pulls her to him, kissing her gratefully, demanding she accept his thankfulness.

It's a truly arousing kiss, but she's tired now, from using her powers.

His thumb is caressing her cheek, stroking it, like he is still trying to see her face in the darkness.

"Daisy," he says aloud, in that careful whisper.


End file.
